Who Cares?
by HorsesRain
Summary: Sasuke is hiding from fans when he accidentally finds out what Naruto's been hiding from everyone. Sorry, not great at summaries! This is an illness based story with no pairings as of yet, but there's slight SasuNaru and IrukaxOC,Chapter 4 is up my peeps!
1. Chapter 1

Haylie: Hiya! Haylie here! I wrote this for no appearent reason, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! It's an 'On Lark' story, so tell me how you like it, and if you want, give suggestions for the future! .

Naruto: And Haylie doesn't own us so don't sue her!

Haylie: (Out of nowhere) I had a dream that I bought you for a dollar on Ebay once.

Naruto: What?! O.o'

Sasuke: Even I think the Dobe is worth more then that.

Haylie: Aww, Sasuke cares! Oh, and in my dream, you were worth over a million and Lindsey Lohan bought you!

Sasuke: (Shudders) I'd rather have Sakura grope me then that.

Naruto: That's messed up. I'm glad Haylie bought me instead of getting that fate. You're being punished for your past life or something Teme!

Sasuke: (Sighs) Lets just get on with the story...

* * *

Sasuke walked along the back alleyways as he always did. I mean, having a crazy fan club following you around wasn't as fun and hysterical as people who were watching it thought. Actually, it was quite annoying if Sasuke had to think about it as a whole. They are all just crazy women willing to give themselves to him on a whim. How sick and twistedly desperate was that? But back to the real subject, he was walking down an alley, as always, until he heard a strange noise, something between a cough and a growl, giving the Uchiha something to check out with a hint of interest for the first time in what seemed like months. But what he found is what really peeked his interest as he hid by the wall and masked his chakra... It was Naruto, his teammate and rival with his back against the wall and looking around in frustration and nervousness. He then coughed again, but this time, the Uchiha saw what was wrong. Blood. The happy go lucky, always optimistic blonde was coughing up blood. The Uchiha shifted uneasily, he wanted to run out and demand an explanation from him. But that would mean getting caught in the process, so, having to much pride to allow himself to be found out, he waited till the blonde stood up, wiped his red splattered hand on some kind of rag and tossed it, walking back out to the main road. _What's going on? _The Uchiha thought in frustration. _How come I didn't find out about this sooner? Does anyone else know?_ Well, the only thing he could conclude was that he shouldn't tell anyone. Heck, he knew a few people who'd be worried about him._ I'm gonna follow him and see what this is all about._ He jumped from the shadows, still keeping his chakra concealed, and began his chase.

* * *

Naruto went into one of his all too serious coughing fits and dived into the nearest alley, gasping for breath as he felt the thick liquid begin to stain his hands with each cough, anxiety beginning to take over him _This has been happening more and more lately, I wish I had the money to go to the doctor and get some medicine to slow it down! Heck, not even Iruka has that much extra cash! He did tell me to tell him if something's wrong though, but I don't want him to use what little money he _has_ got on me, I don't know how much longer I can last, but--._ He hears a noise and looks around nervously, then waves it off as a mouse or something when he doesn't pick up any chakra signals. He then hits another coughing fit, which was worse then the last, and continues his thought while wiping off his hand with a spare rag he had on him. _But I can't let ANYONE find out._ He then walks out of the alley hastily, planning on telling only one person about it and one person only. _Iruka-sensei! _When he got to the apartment that belonged to his teacher/father figure, he tried to figure out how he was gonna put his confession into words, until the door opened that is.

* * *

Iruka was standing in the doorway of his apartment staring down at his student that he considered his child. And being the father figure in this aspect, he knew something was wrong with his little ball of sunshine. He was pale, gasping for breath, and had a little bit of dried blood in the corners of his lips. "Naruto! What's wrong! What happened?" Before even he himself knew what he was doing, he picked the blonde up and carried him inside, he did see that Sasuke was following him, but decided to brush that detail off and closed the door behind him. Taking the blonde to his living room and setting him gently on the couch so that he was lying down. "Now" He said, like an impatient mother attempting to seem patient. "What's wrong?" Naruto frowned at him, and looked as though he was about to cry, "Umm, Iruka sensei, don't get mad at me ok..?" He said, looking like a child who was just about to tell his mother he broke her 50,000 dollar vase.

* * *

Sasuke was furious; he had followed the blonde all the way to the outskirts of town to an apartment complex and what happens? The door opens with a surprised Iruka sensei and in the next minute, Naruto gets swept up off his feet and carried inside like a four year old that had just gotten a booboo! And guess who now knows nothing about what's going on, again. Ya that's right, the one who **likes** to know what the hell is going on, that's who. So now he's franticly looking in all the windows of the apartment for some way to keep his 'prey' in his sights, and get the 411. _Ahh, finally! There they are! And the windows open too!_ Sasuke sighs quietly and listens to the conversation only just starting in front of him. "...Don't get mad at me ok?" This was the first thing that Sasuke heard, and it came from the blonde too, "What is it, Naruto?" Iruka sounded very impatient and worried too, "Um, I have this illness, and, well... It's kinda one of the bad ones..." Naruto replied hesitantly. Now Iruka looked scared, very scared, like 'the world is about to end' scared." And... It's getting worse..." Naruto finished, avoiding the extremity of the illness, and Iruka's eyes. "What is this illness you're talking about Naruto..?" Iruka asked regrettably, and you could tell it too. "Uh, I'm not exactly sure... Um... Exactly?" Naruto said, now stumbling to form his sentences. Iruka then went into his 'worried parent' mode. "Tell me the symptoms, I can find out for you." Naruto looked very hesitant, but went on. "Um, I get tired really easy... I'm not eating a lot... I'm coughing up... Blood..." Iruka's eyes grew extremely wide, he looked like he would have fainted, if he wasn't a teacher and didn't have to learn how to control himself in all situations to become a ninja, he probably would have too. "You're coughing up... Blood? Come on, we're going to the hospital right now!" He went to pick up the blonde, but he struggled in the arms of the man and yelped, "No I don't want you spending your money on me! I-I can take care of myself!" It was Iruka's turn to retaliate, "Oh no you don't! We're going to the doctor, and that's final!" Naruto struggled more, but seemed to wear down quicker then usual, and this even worried the Uchiha. For he had always admired, though not out loud of course, the optimistic blonde's sheer force of will power and stamina that always seemed to draw everyone in, including him, though as before he would never admit to it. But now his friend/rival was suffering from an illness the took his best feature in the Uchiha's eyes away, and that pissed him off all the more, so he marched up to the front of the house in a rage and began pounding on the door. Yah, not a great tactic of finding crap out, but in this situation, it's his best bet.

* * *

Iruka was shocked. His most precious thing he had was now hurting, and he hadn't noticed it at all. To tell the absolute truth, he felt guilty as shit. But, that didn't stop him from trying to help now. He picked up the blonde and waited for his struggling to subside, which surprisingly and almost sadly enough, didn't take long. And to make sure he wouldn't run off while he was getting ready he tied a shirt around his ankles and another around his wrists, his living room was dirty enough for this action luckily. He places the blonde back on the couch and was about to go get dressed when there was a furious knocking on the door that pulled his attention away from clothes for the moment and made him walk to the front of the house in a somewhat curious manner as he ignored the protests of his kid in the other room. He opened the door and guess who he found there, even to his own suprise? The proud, yet extreamly arrogant Uchiha, who also just happened to be pissed, just great. This was definately not one of his better days to say the least. But he let him in with a sigh, realizing the boy must have listened in on his and the blonde's 'conversation' and wanted in on it himself, seeing as he didn't like being left in the dark. He watched him storm into the living room and a conversation insuing between the blonde and the Uchiha and stormed in himself when he heard coughing, seeing the Uchiha already leaning down and rubbing Naruto's back reassuringly while he coughed blood into his hands,which were now untied, painfully. Iruka had never seen such affection come out of Sasuke before, but just brushed it off quickly and ran into the bathroom, grabbing wet rags and bringing them back to the living room in a rush.

* * *

Naruto was really surprised at the 'surprise appearance' of Sasuke as he stormed into the living room in a fury. I mean, he'd just been tied down by his teacher and brooding about it, when in steps The Proud One. _What's going on here? Can life get any worse then this? Well, yes, but metaphorically speaking. _That's what was buzzing in his brain, when, after eying him, the Uchiha finally said something, "So you finally fell to something other then me, did you?" He was taunting him..! But wait, there was a sense of anger and sadness thrown in as well. _But taunting me is a crime in my book! _Naruto thought, his anger rising. "I never fell to you EVER!!" Naruto shouted, well knowing the consequences that would come later. "Oh, but you did. And why didn't you go to a doctor when you started getting sick?" More frustration and sadness on the Uchiha's side, but it once again went ignored. "That's NONE of YOUR BUISNE--!!" Naruto yelled, but was cut off by a mad fit of coughing, or in other words, the consequence caught up with him. But his anxiety to the whole thing was supressed by small, comforting circles being rubbed into his back. He opened his eyes in between coughs and saw it was Sasuke looking reassuringly back at him. For some reason, he felt safer then when he was alone. His fit subsided and he felt Sasuke lay him gently down on the couch and take a step back so Iruka could have his chance to worry as a parent and wipe all blood from Naruto's face and hands gently, then hug him saying "Naruto, let us worry about you..." Naruto sighed in thought, then finally gave up, "Fine... We'll go to the damn doctor..." He replied turing over to face the couch and away from the ones who cared. They didn't see his smile forming to his own relief.

* * *

End of Chapter 1! 

(Reveiw me and tell me what you think!)

Haylie: Whoot! I wrote this on a whim too! Yay whims:D

Naruto: (Looks semi anxious) So? What do I have?

Sasuke: (Smirks) I know what you have, it's obvious.

Haylie: Ya, but in my story, you have a hunch, but you don't know either!

Naruto: (Laughs) Ha! You don't know either!

Sasuke: But I do in real life and you don't. (Looks like he's about to laugh at Naruto)

Naruto: (Wheels around to Haylie) What! How come he knows! Did you tell him?

Haylie: (Laughs at Naruto's outburst) No, he's just a smartass!

Sasuke: (Nodds and smirks even more)

Haylie: (Adds) Plus, he's an emo boy!

Naruto: (Fox like smile) Ya, you're right!

Sasuke: (Looks pissed all of a sudden) I'm not EMO!

Haylie: (Waves him off) Sure you are! Hey Naruto! Wanna go get some ramen?

Sasuke: HEY-!

Naruto: It depends, who's paying?

Sasuke: I'M-!

Haylie: We'll flip a coin! Heads I get treated, Tails you pay! Sound good?

Sasuke: NOT-!

Naruto: Ok!

Sasuke: EMO-!

Haylie: (Flips it and it lands on tails) Tails! You pay!

Sasuke: ...T.T'

Naruto: Aww, that-! Hey wait a minute! You cheated!

Haylie: (Points out) Ya, but you agreed to the terms!

Sasuke: I hate you all.

Haylie: (Looks at Naruto) Don't worry! That's how we know he cares!

Sasuke: WHAT!?

Haylie: Come on, Sasuke! We're getting ramen! Naruto's treat!

Naruto: (Grumbles) How do you two always get me on those games?

Haylie and Sasuke: 'Cause you don't pay attention.

Naruto: Baka! ):o

Haylie: (Waves) Bye everyone! We'll see you next time on 'Who Cares?'!!


	2. Chapter 2

Haylie: Hello everyone! This is chapter two of 'Who Cares?'! I'm adding a new chappie without five reveiws because you guys had some sweetish reveiws for me, but keep reveiwing because Haylie likes reveiws, constructive criticsm, and suggestions for future chapters!

(Her and Naruto look at Sasuke, who sits there and does nothing until he gets hit upside the head by both of them)  
Sasuke: Ow!...(Sigh) And Haylie doesn't own Naruto, or any of it's characters.

Naruto: Geez, also, Haylie does not own any books, magizines, or songs the may later be named in this story!

Haylie: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 and reveiw:D

* * *

Chapter 2

"W-will that be all for you today Mr. Uchiha..?" An elderly female nurse fumbled out as she watched the young man eyeing the room in his personal inspection. After another minute or so, he turned and looked at her, his face keeping his cool pose as he finally spoke, "Yes, this a suitable room, thankyou." then he shooed her away knowing full well she wouldn't leave until he did so. Women were so problematic, they'd jump at the chance to be anywhere near him, and when they were they'd just brag about it to all their friends later, causing him much grief in having to deal with the jealous friends trying to grope him. Basically, life sucked when you were an Uchiha. The only few people that treated him like a normal person were Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and few others that of course weren't girls. Speaking of Naruto, he was currently on one of the flat table bed things that doctors used to examine their patients, he was looking like a nervous wreck. Iruka had mentioned the blonde didn't like doctors, but this is rediculous! He was shaking like a leaf and jumped at every noise that happened to be near the door, he also looked like he was about to dive out the window at any moment. "Dobe, you're not going anywhere. I brought you to one of the best hospitals in Konoha (sp?) to get you checked out, this will get you an accurate diagnosis so you can be treated properly.You'll be fine." Yes, the almighty Sasuke Uchiha had perswayded Iruka and the blonde to go to _this_ hospital to get checked out since they were always accurate with their diagnosis', it was just a matter of how they were gonna get them to look at Naruto, which everyone despised. That's when Sasuke came up with what was to him to be a simple solution, he'd simply go in saying it was a checkup for himself, but then when the doctor came in, he'd bribe him to look at Naruto instead, but not write down anything on the records except that Sasuke was fine, since he always was. And since that was the plan, that meant that Sasuke also turned out to be the one who paid for the whole doctor visit, much to both Iruka and Naruto's dislike. Sasuke himself though didn't care one way or the other, he just wanted to get his friend slash rival back to normal, since Naruto just happened to be the only one who gave him any sort of challenge in this god forsaken villiage, let alone treated him like a normal person and not 'The Heir To Everything That Is Rich And Famous'. How could he _not_ help if it would help him keep _his_ sanity?

* * *

Man, Naruto was sure into it this time! The teme had decided all on his own to take him to one of the fanciest fricking hospitals in all of Konoha! And guess what? It also turns out that Sasuke signed in as himself instead of Naruto! _'What's that cocky bastard up to now?'_ Naruto thought while trying to digest just what was going on as he sat on the cushioned table in the fancey hospital. The way it looked freaked him out to no end in itself! I mean, if you walked in and it looked like even the fricking waiting room was sterilized, what would you do? Well, Naruto felt out of place and didn't want to touch anything for fear he'd get yelled at! That lady who immediately showed them to the checkup cubical looked like she would have murdered him on the spot if Sasuke hadn't been there too! Now the only thing he could think about is what the doctor would be like... That's a shiver worthy cause. And now the teme even had the nerve to stare at him like he was a loon! _'Geez, sorry I'm not used to rich places were people hate my guts and are thinking of all the cruel and unusual things they can do to me!'_ Naruto yelled mentally, He then got a mental image of the doctor and quivered at his own imagination. Suddenly, the door creaked open, and in stepped a somewhat young woman with a large smile, she had vibrant red hair, and a personality that seemed to mach it well. She waved at Sasuke, who 'Hmph'ed a reply, then looked to Iruka and Naruto and bowed. "Hello! I'm Hi-at and I have been requested to be your doctor today! How're you two?" She asked, looking souly at Naruto and Iruka, but then her eyes focused on Naruto and she walked right to him while eyeing him with curiosity. "Uchiha-kun, I do believe you've brought a sick boy with you to your check up." Her smile suddenly dropped as she looked over to Sasuke eagerly, "Explaination time! And I want it in full mister!"

* * *

Sasuke sighed in defeat, what was it with hyper people? He knew this doctor for quite sometime to be a rather clueless, yet well known person, and somehow all without the work of any caffine or sugar. How do they do it? The world may never know, but this women was the only one he could trust in this hospital, as she told the truth flatout and with emotion that varied umong the condition. Plus, she had a real good eye for illness or something being off about a persons character through analization that could last from seconds to minutes, as was just seen with Naruto. "Ok, the dobe is sick but no good doctors will look at him, so I came to you. That's all there is too it." Sasuke stated simply, never dropping his cool deminer. Hi-at stared for a minute, somewhat flabberghasted, then started to laugh like a hieena, after she had finished, ignoring Sasuke's glare the whole time to Iruka's amazement, She walked over to Naruto and began unzipping his thick orange jacket, Naruto was about to jump up and yell, when suddenly he was being held in place by a calm Iruka. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, I mean the dobe wasn't good with physical contact from doctorsor something. Come to think of it, had he ever even been to a doctor? Probably a few times because his father figure Iruka would force him, but not likely all that many. Man, the dobe was as messed up as him, just in different ways...

* * *

Iruka was shocked, a very beautiful woman walked in and was immediately talking to everyone in the room, including him who just happened to be the parental support. She seemed friendly, and smiled until her sights fell on Naruto, oh no, this could be a reapeat of the last doctor they had gone to when Naruto was 12! He was going in to get his shots to enter the acadamy, when the doctor threw a fit upon seeing the blonde. _"Get this demon out of my office! I refuse to give him any service!"_ Iruka's mind twisted as he found her turn to the Uchiha heir and say, "Uchiha-kun, I do believe you've brought a sick boy with you to your check up." She seemed calm, but somehow all the same, unreadable. The teacher suddenly found himself wondering what she would say next. Perhaps something along the lines of, 'You realize I'm only here to treat you and not this boy.' or 'I'm thinking there's a catch to this..." But neither came. She simply brought out the next sentence in a happy, yet questioning tone, "Explaination time! And I want it in full mister!" He then found himself looking to Sasuke, who sighed and after a moment of thought, replied, "Ok, the dobe is sick but no good doctors will look at him, so I came to you. That's all there is too it." Then he found her looking at him as if he just stated he liked it when she smiled or something, but it only lasted seconds, as she recovered and started laughing like she'd gone crazy. Me and Naruto eyed each other in confusion, but soon after she'd stopped her fit, she marched right over and started unzipping Naruto's orange coat, much to the blonde's distaste, and it was well noted that Naruto had something against doctors since he'd been very small. Iruka decided he'd better act before the blonde went bonkers, so he jumped up and held the blonde down from doing any unnessessary movements that he'd regret later. He smiled as the women looked at him with a grin, even though she was ready for the small boy to blow a gasket the assistance was still much appreciated. She checked his vitals, his breathing, and every other doctorly examination, she then stood up from the blonde and looked at the Uchiha, "Uchiha-kun, his breathing is staggered, there's blood in his throat, his refelxes are a bit slow and Iruka informed me he was coughing up blood and considerably weaker and slower than normal, I think he is nearly in the third stage of Tuberculosis." She looked somewhat worried as she eyed the blonde, "Why didn't you get him in sooner?" Sasukes reply was harsh, and he glared at Naruto angrily,"Because I just found out about it yesterday." Naruto looked between the two curiously," H-how many stages are there?" "Four." She put simply. But Naruto kept going, "What are they?" She sighed, but continued,"The first stage is just a bit after you get it, you begin to cough more then usuall, it is often taken for the common cold, since you also feel slightly weaker and tired, the second is more advanced symptoms, such as coughing more, with traces of blood, you grow tired more easily and get tired often with everyday things, the third is where it get's so bad that you become bed ridden and all the symptoms become worse, it's like a living hell, and the forth..." She trailed off and glanced at the blonde, questioning whether or not she should tell him."And the forth..?" Naruto pushed her on, soon he'd regret that, Even Iruka knew, but wished he hadn't, the forth. "The forth is you die..." She said somewhat hesitantly.

* * *

Naruto was dumstruck. He was gonna die..? From what he at first thought was a cold..? He began to panic a little until he saw Iruka trying to comfort him and He even saw Sasuke had a hint of something in his eye, but Naruto didn't know what it was. Then Sasuke looked to the nurse, "Do you have any medications that can stop or at least slow it down?" The Hi-at lady looked at him happily, "Thanks to our modern science, we do! It'll stop it in it's tracks, but you'll always test positive for it, and the portion of your lungs that are damaged will always be damaged. You're lucky you caught it, Tuberculosis is a real killer! But since you have had it so long, you will have to be hospitalized for at least a month till it clears up a bit." Naruto looked worried, this meant everyone would find out about the 'monster' being sick, plus, it'd just be torcher for him to stay at a hospital were everyone can freely despise him, but our blonde was ripped from his ravaged thoughts when he heard Sasuke state, "There'll be no need for hospital stay, he'll stay at the Uchiha compound for recouperation, plus, I'd like to ask that you keep this quiet and also be his personal nurse until he is back to normal with this dilema. You'll be paid well and-." Hi-at laughed before he could finish and waved her hand to and fro, "Say no more! I'm there! Plus, this kid seems like he'll be fun, I probably would've requsted being his nurse at this hospital anyways!" This lady was a weird one all right, she was chipper to just about anything. Plus, wha'd she mean by "This kid seems like he'll be fun,"? This was gonna be a long month, that's for sure. She acted like a cross between Hinata, Kiba, and Kakashi; and that's not a good mix.

* * *

Sasuke didn't get it but as soon as he heard Hi-at say "you will have to be hospitalized" and saw Naruto's sad, worried expression, he just started talking, he said the blonde would stay at his estate and that he'd pay her to be the personal maid... Well, at least the dobe seemed to cheer up a little bit, a depressed dobe always seemed to worry him, he didn't get it, but on some occasions he'd blurt out things that for some reason cheered the blonde up. He wanted the blonde to be on the ball and on his a game, otherwise, he just wasn't the dobe, and luckily Naruto didn't get like this often. He was usually just as happy as the doctor before him, if not more, even during most of their fights he was bursting with energy. This always astounded the Uchiha as he analized so many people, the dead last seemed to be the most intresting specimen out of all of them. He had what seemed like a pretty lousy life, he had no friends for a long time, he lived alone, except for Iruka coming to visit when ever he could, and seemed to barely make enough money to survive. But somehow, this wiseguy could still crack jokes, laugh things off, and be happy when he should have turned out like him or Neji. It was just odd, but now that he said it, he wasn't about to back down from his proposal, even after he'd been so rudely interupted midsentence for her to say she'd do it. This, Sasuke thought to himself, was probably going to be a long month...

End of Chapter 2!

* * *

Haylie: How was THAT for a second chapter!

Naruto: You gave me Tuberculosis?! Why?!

Haylie: Because it made a more dramatic impact and it's something I knew a little about because my uncle has it!!

Sasuke: Why couldn't you just say "Because I can." and leave it at that?

Haylie: Oh, shut up emo boy. T.T

Sasuke: (Twitches but says calmly) I'm not an emo...

Naruto: (Whines as his stomache growls) Haylie! I'm hungry, lets go get some ramen!

Haylie: Ya, that does sound good right about now, doesn't it?

Eden: (Pops in outta nowhere) Hey, can I come too?

Haylie: (Sighs and looks in her wallet) Sure... I guess you can.

Sasuke: Hey, I thought Eden got a job, why don't you have her pay for herself?

Haylie: (Eyes the Uchiha) I will if you pay for yourself too...

Sasuke: (Looks at Haylie like a dumb person and shrugs) Fine.

Eden: (Grumbles under her breath) Sasuke, I hate you...

Haylie: (Whispers to Naruto) I think they'd make an awkward couple, don't you?

(Naruto giggles and watches as the two stop fighting and look over at the two who are acting like gossiping schoolgirls, aka Haylie and Naruto.)

Sasuke: (Eyes them suspitiously) What are you two talking about..?

Naruto and Haylie: (Look at each other and smile) Nothing, why?  
Eden: (Eyes are blazing) Haylie..! What was it..?

Haylie: (Suddenly looks nervous under the intense gaze) I... I said nothing!

Naruto: (Backs up under Sasuke's gaze) It really wasn't anything important, we swear! We were just talking about Haylie's weinerdog doing a new, really funny, trick!

Eden: Oh..? And what might that be..?

Haylie: (Nervous laughs) M-my dad taught it that every time someone says, "Show me your juevos!" He rolls over onto his back!

Sasuke: (Looks at Naruto with suspition) Really..? 'Cause Naruto's eye's tell me otherwise...

Eden: (Looks at Sasuke oddly) Really? O.o

Sasuke: (Nodds) Yep... It's easy to tell when you've hung out with him so long...

Haylie: (Looks at Naruto awkwardly) That weirds me out a little bit, does it you?

Naruto: (Nodds) Yep... And I'm starting to think we should leave for the ramen stand... (Winks at Haylie twice so the others can't see)

Haylie: (Nodds) Ya, lets get out of here!

(They take off, Eden is about to make chase, when Sasuke stops her with an arm)

Sasuke: We already know where they're going, we'll catch up to them. With Naruto's stupid attempt at a wink, it means they're heading to Haylie's appartment.

Eden: (Ponders) Ya, you're right, we can take our time!

(Little did they know, Naruto and Haylie were indeed at the Ramen bar, and were laughing their asses off.)

Haylie: (Between laughs) Man... I'm so glad we... Established the double wink system..!

Naruto: (Nodds) Ya, since we made up the 'double wink' that means we counter act what we were winking to counter act!

Haylie: (Takes a slurp of ramen and raises her hands in the air) Yay for counter acting with a twist!!

Naruto: (Waves) See you next time everyone!!


	3. Chapter 3

Haylie: (Waves) Hello! Haylie here with Chapter 3 of, 'Who Cares?'!

Naruto: And, since Haylie was told us you have to keep on saying it, she doesn't own us!

Haylie: Though I wish I did, then I'd feel accomplished with myself, the only thing I'd really hate is all those deadlines! I'd pull my hair out till I was bald with all that stress!

Sasuke: I probably wouldn't, I work well under stress.

Naruto: (Hits Sasuke in the back of the head) Oh, shut it, emo boy!

Sasuke: (Sighs) I give up, these two just don't take 'I'm not emo' for an answer...

Haylie: (Shakes her head happily) We really don't! That's how we get what we want!

(Naruto nodds)

Sasuke: Lets just continue with the story, ok?

* * *

"I don't want it! It tastes like crap!!" Naruto angrily cried out as the red headed nurse Hi-at tried shoving a spoonful of a nasty colored medicine down his throat. And if you knew what that stuff tasted like, you wouldn't drink it either, would you? It's like that sick cough syrup, but they somehow managed to make it taste worse! Like a cross between melted rubber and rotten eggs! Well, Naruto had to handle a shot already, and now this? And the teme was in the corner of the room watching him suffer through this crap with a smirk on his face! That bastard! _'I wonder if it's contagious, maybe I can give it to him and make him suffer! He won't be smirking then!'_ Naruto laughed a little, and in that breif moment, Hi-at decided to take the advantage a shove the meds down his throat with force, making Naruto choke and hack a little till he was calmed down. Right now might be a good time to describe the scenery, right? Well, he's in a plain white bed in a white room with white curtains! 'The hospital?' you're probably thinking? No! This is none other then a room in the famous Uchiha Estate! As dull as it is, Naruto had expected things to be... Well... Darker in color. For Sasuke being as vampiric as he is, Naruto was expecting a black, red, or at least a blue room, but no, the whole thing looked a bit boading and not all that welcoming... Oh, who is he kidding? It freaked the crap outta him! If you've ever been in a hospital, you know how it feels being surrounded in nothing but white for awhile. It can drive you bonkers! Which was just about how Naruto was feeling, and he was only three days into this thing! Hi-at said he couldn't even go outside till his lungs healed up a little since the outside air might have an affect on them! So he was stuck inside, more or less in bed, with the Uchiha pestering the hell out of him! He'd just waltz in, check Naruto over like a doctor would with bloodpressure and breathing, then leave and Hi-at would come in a little while later after her shift at the hospital was over! The only upside at all, was the fact that Sasuke would come back with ramen whenever he pushed a button Sasuke told him to use if he was hungery. And it was from his favorite ramen shop too! Naruto guessed this was the only bit of spoiling he was going to get through his stay at the compound, so he decided he better be nice to the teme in the mean time so he didn't lose this privelige. But now, it was time for a nap, Naruto hated how he got worn out so easily, but this is the most rest he's got in ages.

* * *

Sasuke smirked, the dobe was still being resentful, even in his recent state. He'd been here for the better part of three days, and he was already a handful for Hi-at alone to handle. On the first day, Sasuke had told her she was to continue her shifts at work, but come to the estate afterwards to make sure Naruto was ok. She almost treated him like a mother would, but not quite since she techniquely wasn't. He would refuse to take the medicine, that even Sasuke admitted he'd never take just because of the smell, and got nervous whenever she had to give him a shot that supposedly helped. Sasuke thought it was very amusing how the dobe reacted to such things and couldn't help but smirk at the childish form behind those actions, for he had always acted like an adult to them, even if just to show off to his parents. But the dobe was still weak as of yet, so he himself would come check on him throughout the day, he had even been kind enough to the blonde to give him a call button for whenever he was hungry, and, it being the dobe, it was only right that 'being hungry' meant 'ramen craving'. So being the nice and gracious guy that he was, he'd drop what he was doing and go to the ramen shop and get the dead last his beloved ramen, he even switched around and got a different one for every call! Man was he being kind to the blonde, not obsessive with his well being, just kind. Kiba had asked worriedly about the blonde as well, the only information about the dobe given being a simple, "He must've gotten sick.." Which wasn't an entire lie, it just took the air of extreamety out of the conversation was all. I mean, if he told any of the teams, he'd have a ton of people with an excuse to get into his house, plus, the blonde had asked him not to leak information, which easily gave him an excuse to lie to so many people and not really care, not that he ever did. Sasuke, being bored out of his mind sitting here watching the dobe fidget under Hi-at's watchful gaze, decided now to take his leave, and you can bet that the dead last was glaring holes in the back of his skull for leaving him there with the crazy doctor all alone, then, on an impulse of some sort, Sasuke turned to look at the glarer and said, " Hi-at, tomorrow I'm going to let him go have fun in the back garden, is that alright with you?" The dobe looked like he was about to go into hysterics with joy, he was watching Hi-at now with pleading eyes equal to that of a puppy wanting a treat from it's master. Hi-at sighed, "It's way to early..." His face dropped, "But I think he needs the fresh air! Also, with him being such a free spirited little thing, I think it might help if he's outside every now and then!" The dobe nearly jumped ten feet in the air, but instead, he whooped and threw his fists in the air then fell back in bed worn out, Hi-at readjusting all of his stuff since he'd messed it all up moments before. Sasuke finally returned to his previous movement and exited the room, satisfied with his work, and made his way down the hall. He himself wondered how tomorrow would go letting the ball of bright energy out of the house and into the open. Well, he'll see when it comes.

* * *

"Yes, yes! Finally I can feel the sun again! I'm free..! Well, kinda!" Naruto yelled, throwing a fist in the air as he walked out into the back gardens of the elusive Uchiha Estate. Though he knew full well he shouldn't run around, he did anyway! Then he collapsed in a heap on the ground, happily panting at the nice breeze that hit his face. "Dobe, didn't I just tell you not to run..?" Asked the person who was fast walking up to him, aka the teme. "Well this is what you get for keeping me cooped up in a boring room for three days!" Naruto retaliated and, is the at a smirk on the teme's face? No, that's just a smile... Wait, a smile..? Naruto gaped. "Is that an actual smile I'm seeing on your face, teme?" Aaannndd it's gone. No suprise, he just let it slip that he can actually smile. "Oh well... Hey, you should try smiling like that in front of everyone more often, they might like you more!" Did he just sound like Sakura? Yes he did, and he now looked in another direction so that maybe Sasuke wouldn't notice that'd come from him, no such luck. "...What?" Naruto looked back over and saw that the teme was slightly... Blushing? What the hell!? But he wasn't about to say anything, for some odd reason, he felt like he should imprint this moment in his memory, one part of him thinking of it as future blackmail while the other part was just thinking... 'How unlike Sasuke..?' It was truely odd seeing him act like a normal person, if not a little weirder... Interesting, Naruto would have to look into this one further, but for now, he planned on enjoying himself outside. He rose slowly, then walked quikly over to a fountain on the opposite side of the yard, with Sasuke back to normal and trailing after him in case of a fall of course. When he got to the fountain, he sat down lightly on the rim and looked into the clear water. Looking back at him he saw his own face, being 18, he had lost quite a majority of his baby fat and was left with a toned, fit body, that somehow, and much to Naruto's dismay, still looked somewhat fragile. His blue eyes peirced the top of the water with their depth, and though they were still pretty large to suit his activeness, they were also slightly smaller to pernounce his age. His blonde hair seemed to surround his face in wild spikes just as when he was little, but it was slightly longer, even if less tamed. About the same changes had happened to Sasuke as well, he was thinner, if that's at all possible, his hair was slightly longer, he was more fit, and as the girls would often say, he was a 'total smoothie bomb!' ...What the hell does that even mean? He's gonna go bomb a smoothie shop or something? Geez, girls come up with the weirdest sayings! (A/N: I'm a tomboy, and listening to some of the girls at school freaks me out...) But anyways, everyone that Naruto knew were growing up, and at what seemed like a fast rate. Plus, some of the people's attitudes had changed a bit as well, even Naruto no longer had his obsessive crush on Sakura, and he felt strange around certain people as well. This always confused him, even up till now, he was still only starting to understand any of it. He was nervous of what the final results would turn out to be when he found them out. He always hated secrets, especially when they were kept from him, but there was nothing he could do about it though, so he decided he'd give up on trying to figure things out in life and just let them come to him when they felt like it, it's was just like trying to catch ripples in water, it's just not possible.

* * *

Oh god, the dobe did NOT just ask if he smiled! Crap! He let his gard down AGAIN! This had been happening more and more frequently around the blonde lately, and Sasuke really hated it when it was around more then just the dobe himself. "Oh well... Hey, you should try smiling like that in front of everyone more often, they might like you more!" Did the dead last just sound like Sakura..? Now he's looking away, ha must've realized what he said, what did he say again..? "...What?" Wow, that was a smart reply Uchiha, keep up the great work. Wait, was Naruto blushing at him? Nah, must be a trick of light or something, stupid light. The blonde then rose from the ground and began walking to the other side of the garden, which was where the fountain is, and sat down on the lip of it, and Sasuke, making sure the dobe didn't fall on the way, or fall in for that matter, followed after him. He watched as Naruto's face cleared of emotions and he stared at his reflection in the water, every so often turning into a confused one, which was easy enough to tell the dobe had confused himself with something or was thinking hard. _'Is he thinking about how much despise is thrown at him..? Or better yet, being the dobe, he's probably wondering what ramen he's going to have for dinner...'_ (A/N: The Uchiha couldn't be more wrong with either of his convictions, but for the time being, it's just fine. Wink wink) The dobe was as clueless as ever, for at that very moment, the blonde asked, "Hey, Sasuke..? What're we having for dinner..?" Sasuke smiled inwardly, but his exterior remained blank, "I don't really care, why? Do you want ramen..?" "Nah, for once I feel like eating something else..." Sasuke's eyes widened, 'something else'? What the..? The dobe must've done some pretty hardcore thinking, 'cause this wasn't like him at all! But, keeping his posture, besides his eyes that is, he replied, "Are you alright with my cooking..? Because I don't feel like leaving the house to get food when we already have some here." "Sure, I'm ok with that I guess..." Naruto said, sounding a little freaked out, "Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to poison you or anything dobe." Sasuke stated dryly. Why the heck would he poison the blonde if he'd already spent money to try and make him get better in the first place..? Sasuke thought for a minute, and decided something that stupid would be a lose lose situation for the one attempting it, what a waste of fricking time and money.

* * *

Well, the teme's cooking wasn't as bad as I origionally thought it would be! He made gyouza, and it tasted pretty good too! Geez, it sucked really bad at the same time though, the teme had one uped him! The only good thing was he didn't end up eating alone with him, thank god! Hi-at came over and she had Iruka with her, saying she found him on the doorstep and invited him in for a visit with his adopted son. So all was well with dinner, Naruto was talking with Iruka and every now and then Hi-at, who was talking with Sasuke about the progress and the 'going into the garden' thing. The teme also even got into a small conversation with Naruto about the next time he could go out, which somehow by the way, ended up being every seven days, while Iruka was talking with Hi-at about random things. "Aww, can't we shorten it or something..? I mean, every seven days is a bit harsh, and" , "No dobe, it's every seven days or you can just not go outside at all." Man, the teme was an evil bastard! "You're a dick, you know that?" , "Naruto!" Iruka butted in harshly. _'Crap, I must've said that a little loud...'_ Naruto thought, glaring angrily and the Uchiha sitting before him, who seemed to be smirking in triumph back at the blonde. _'Damn bastard. Fine then, I'll just sneek out every now and then!'_ Naruto, without realizing it himself smirked his fox like smirk right back, stopping the teme's smirk in it's tracks. Iruka then changed the topic, allowing Naruto to jump back in with them for a while. Maybe Naruto should try actual home cooked meals more often!

* * *

Sasuke was furious and confused all at the same time, it was not a liked feeling umong any Uchihas, him being the last one besides his evil brother proved that to be a true fact. He had just won an arguement with the blonde and was enjoying his small victory, until, that is, the dead last smirked back, what the hell was that all about? _'He's planning something to throw off what I said...'_ Yes, Sasuke new the blonde all to well for this, you'd tell him to do one thing, and he'd do something entirely different. It always seemed to peeve the Uchiha that his word was not law to a select few people, but it also made him wonder what made these select few tick, Sakura was easy to figure out, while Kakashi remained a mystery to be unanswered, then there was the blonde, he was easy to figure out, but at the same time, he seemed to defy all the odds that were likely to stop him. Sure every now and then he got depressed, but that was normal for a human being, even Sasuke got like that. But Naruto, he'd just come back with forces ten fold, you could get him down, but never keep him there for long. He was a frickin' hypocrite as well as an optimst, and most everyone who knew him at all knew it. But to continue with our previous thought, Sasuke was also pissed, namely because he knew the blonde dobe was going to try and go agaist what he said. He had to plan something, and make it quick.

End of Chapter 3!

* * *

Haylie: I'm sorry if this chapter just seemed to ramble more than anything, I'm trying to get them into their (Uses her fingers to make quotations) 'realization stage', if you know what I mean. Those who don't, leave now. Don't worry, I'm just kidding, but seriously, if you don't get it... Well, you'll get it later, but the point is, I'm sorry it sounded really rambley!!

Naruto: I still think it's not all that horrible though!

Sasuke: It blowed, take it from someone who knows, and has been in, many fanfics...

Haylie: Shut up emo boy, you're in a lousy mood, so for today, you shall be replaced!

(Haylie snaps her fingers and Sasuke disolves into thin air)

Sasuke: Wha! (Poof! He be gone!)

Naruto: (Eyes widen) Where'd he go?

Haylie: To the evil room of orange fluffy bunnies!

Naruto: (Looks confused) Why orange?

Haylie: (Shrugs wildly) Because he has something against cute things and the color orange! And now, without further ado, he shall be replaced with! (Snaps her fingers again and Hinata appears out of thin air)

Hinata: (Looks nervous) W-where am I?

Haylie: You're on the hella long ending author note of my story, (A drum roll is heard) 'Who Cares?'

Naruto: Why're you making it sound like you're introducing a game show?

Haylie: (Shrugs) I thought it'd get me more readers or something...

Hinata: H-haylie, this is a...(Pauses, and takes a deep breath) a lovely story you have on here...

Haylie: (Looks a Naruto like he just told her he had herpes) Hinata just... said more then three words without stuttering...

Naruto: (Looks at Haylie the same way) I know...

(Haylie and Naruto stare at Hinata in disbeleif, then after another moment, they both jump her)

Haylie: (Hugging Hinata) I'm so proud of you! You've only been on my pannel a short time, and I already like you way more then the emo boy!!

Naruto: (Also hugging the defenseless Hinata) Yay Hinata! We're so proud of you!!

Hinata: (Looks from Naruto to Haylie) N-naruto... Do you have a nobody like Sora from K-kingdom Hearts..?

(Haylie and Naruto look at each other for a minute, then start going into hysteric laughing)

Naruto: Nah, she isn't my nobody! She's just a weirdo like me!!

Haylie: (Smiles) Yep! Plus, if I was his nobody, I'd probably be a guy! (Haylie then gasps) Unless Naruto's... Secretly a unic!! Naruto! How could you hide this for me!!

Naruto: (Knocks Haylie over the head) I'm not a unic you perverted freak! Geez!

Hinata: U-um... I'm still here...

(They both look at Hinata)

Haylie: (Hugs Hinata again) I'm sorry Hinata! I shall not ignore you again!

Naruto: (Waves at the camera) I'd better end this now, or you'll be here for hours! Later everyone! And don't forget to reveiw!

Haylie: Yes! (Gives puppy eyes) Please reveiw... I don't want to stop the story... Even if you've already reveiwed, please reveiw more and give me feedback!

Hinata: (Bows) G-good bye everyone... Have a n-nice afternoon...


	4. Chapter 4

Haylie: Hello! This is Chapter 4 of 'Who Cares?' Ain't that right guys?

Naruto: (Holding Sasukes hand) Yep!

Sasuke: (Clinging to Naruto like a life line) Evil...(Shudder) Orange Bunnies... They... They're coming..! (Glances around frantically)

Haylie: (Looks semi worried) Oh, and by the way, I accidentally left Sasuke in the 'evil room of orange fluffy bunnies' for too long, so he'll be a little crazy till we get him therapy.

Sasuke: (Sees Haylie and gives her a crazy look) Must kill... Haylie... More dangerous then Aniki...

Haylie: (Anime tear drops nervously) Heheh... And it seems I may need a restraining order as well... This really fuels that saying, 'You make me crazy'...

Naruto: (Slaps Sasuke's hand and scolds him) You will not do anything to Haylie! I liked it better when you wanted to kill your Aniki!

Sasuke: (Looks from Haylie to Naruto and sighs) Yes... I will calm down... For Naruto... For my pride... For fudge pops...

(Haylie and Naruto looks at each other oddly, then Haylie pulls a fudge pop out of nowhere and gives it to Naruto, who in turn hands it to Sasuke)

Sasuke: (Looks at Naruto with 'child's first love' eyes) Thankyou...

(Haylie is in the backround snapping several photos, lucky for her, she goes unnoticed)

Naruto: (Smiles) No problem Sasuke!

Haylie: (Stops taking pictures and looks to the drooling Yoai reviewers) I'm cutting this off so you guys don't see anything good before the story gets going! Oh, and I don't own any games mentioned in this chapter!

Ch.4 Start

* * *

A dark figure was creeping down the hallway in the ever so silent, ninja way. They must've thought they were pretty sneaky, because every now and then a small smile would crack out on their face and they'd have to suppress a giggle. Little did this figure know that the almighty, talented, and very pissed off Uchiha was watching from a short distance away, looking ready to pounce as he followed down the corridor. The person then stopped at a certain room, eyed it for a minute, then finally entered, with a silent prowess anyone could be proud of. Sasuke walked up just as silently to the door and began listening in... "...Seriously? How'd you get it?" You could here a sigh from inside the room, "I think the villagers may have snuck it into one of their stink bombs they threw at my house, but other then that, I have no idea." "Those damn villagers! If Tsunade allowed it, I'd kill the whole lot of 'em!... Well, the mean ones, of course!" "No, that's not right! The villagers are just upset from death, that's all... It's not right to hurt them any more then they've already been hurt!" "Naruto, they used to beat the tar out of you! I remember when you came to the acadamey when we were younger, you used to be covered in cuts and bruises!" The voice that you now know is Naruto's, spoke more harshly, "Can we please drop this-!" A fit of coughing can be heard, and Sasuke, being the possessive guy that he was, bolted into the room without a second thought, walked up to Naruto's bed, and started rubbing small circles softly into his back. He then glared at the dark figure, which was reveiled to be Kiba, and asked, "What are you doing here, Kiba?"

(A/N: Ha! I bet you thought it was Naruto didn't you? Welp, it's not, he'd already got caught three times by Sasuke and gave up... For the time being that is.)

* * *

Kiba walked up and huffed, he was ready for his plan, he had to get the blonde out of the evil clutches of the evil Uchiha, he did emphasized evil, right? After talking to the Uchiha earlier that month about the whereabouts of his blonde friend, the Uchiha cooly replied, "He must've gotten sick.." and that's what gave our dog boy a flashing light, if the blonde was sick, Kiba knew Sasuke wouldn't be out and about, he'd be hiding worry and checking in on Naruto every five minutes! And yes, if you were wondering, Kiba knows all about Sasuke and Naruto's 'Blindsighted love' Actually, to tell you the truth, everyone knew! That's why Sakura and Ino gave up on Sasuke, why all Naruto's friends would always be pushing Naruto to go look for Sasuke when he wasn't around, why Neji would hang out with Naruto from time to time just to get the Uchiha jealous. Ya, they all knew... But for some reason, he just couldn't leave his best friend in the clutches of the Uchiha all by himself! If he couldn't sneek him out, then he'd go and vist him! Plus, Hinata was starting to worry. Naruto had become something of a 'little brother' to most all the teams by now, everyone was protective over him in their own way, and with the blonde being stuck in the Uchiha Estate... Well, let's just say Ino found out about this situation by reading Kiba's 'journal' when she figured out he was hiding something and wanted Kiba to get Naruto out of their, asap! Ino said Sasuke could be attempting 'to do nasty things to our poor, innocent, little Naruto'! Kiba figured he'd be fine, but decided he didn't want to take that chance, he wouldn't want to be around an Uchiha obsessed with him either. So now, our dog is shooting down hallways, looking for the infirmaries, seeing as Sasuke implied he was probably sick with his statement. When he'd finally found the place, he slipped in quietly and glanced around the room, seeing a mop of golden hair sticking over the sheets and slightly allowing a laugh to escape, he'd gotten in so easily! He'd thought there'd be booby traps or _something_ but maybe he just got lucky..? He walked over to the bed and lightly shook the blonde, but he refused to wake, deciding instead to turn over in the other direction with a small sigh. Kiba had to admit, this was rather adorable, I mean, seeing as how Naruto already looked somewhat like a girl, alot of people thought that something he did was kinda cute at one point in time... Especially Ino, who after she stopped liking Sasuke, saw just how cute Naruto was and instantly took on an 'older sister' role with the blonde, inviting him to the flower shop every so often, and, believe this or not, somehow managed to force him to go shopping with her and Sakura, who also took on a sisterly role with him. Kiba broke his thoughts away from the subject and lightly punched the sleeping beauty in the arm, finally getting the blondes eyes to slowly open and look at him. "... Kiba..? Why're you here..?" Kiba sighed, "That's a question I should be asking, Naruto." It was Naruto's turn to sigh, "I somehow got myself stuck with Tuberculosis... I'm getting better, but I was one stage away from dying... Doesn't that suck..?" Naruto chuckled, while Kiba's face dropped. "...Seriously? How'd you get it?" _'Why hadn't I seen it? My nose didn't detect anything the last time I saw him... But that was before we got a break from the last A ranked mission we were all on...'_ "I think the villagers may have snuck it into one of their stink bombs they threw at my house, but other then that, I have no idea." Kiba's anger rose, "Those damn villagers! If Tsunade allowed it, I'd kill the whole lot of 'em!... Well, the mean ones, of course!" Naruto looked sad, but at the same time concerned, he then raised his hands into the air as if to defend his words, "No, that's not right! The villagers are just upset from death, that's all... It's not right to hurt them any more then they've already been hurt!" Kiba growled a little, _'How can he still defend them after all they've done to him..?'_ "Naruto, they used to beat the tar out of you! I remember when you came to the acadamey when we were younger, you used to be covered in cuts and bruises!" Naruto looked nervous, but all the same angry, "Can we please drop this-!" His eyes then widened and he began coughing like there was no tomorrow. Soon after it had started, and he stepped forward to help, Sasuke zoomed into the room and was now next to the blonde rubbing slow circles into his back and whispering soothing words, Naruto soon calmed down and it was then that Sasuke turned his attention to Kiba. His words were cold and seemingly harsh, "What are you doing here, Kiba? This, for our dog boy, was a very dangerous question. With the Uchiha having Naruto at the moment in his possession, he thought of it as suicide to try and smuggle the blonde out, like he'd intended, since the Uchiha's possessiveness problem would probably end up getting our doggy killed, or worse. So he did the only life saving thing he could think of. " I came to visit my friend, but when I found out what he had, I also wanted answers..." He looked to Naruto in worry, watching as Sasuke turned he attention back the the blonde, pulled out a white hankerchief and wiped up all the blood on the blondes mouth and hands, he then tossed it into a garbage can, along with the plastic gloves he'd put on to clean the blonde up, seeing as how to blood coming into contact with any cuts in the skin could lead to him getting it too. Kiba's voice then shakeily said, "I-I'm sorry Naruto..." But the blonde looked at him, smiled, and replied, "Don't worry... It's okay, thank you for coming to visit... But could you come during the day next time..? Nights don't fit into my schedule all that well..." Kiba and Naruto both laughed, then, out of nowhere, Kiba asked, "Hey, can I come back tomorrow..? I'll leave right now, but I want to hang out with Naruto." Kiba, as you could tell, was directing this question at the overbearing Uchiha, who, when he was about to reply, Naruto cut in, "Of course you can! I need someone to help make this place less boring anyways! I'll hang out with you tomorrow afternoon, sound good..?" Kiba grinned and replied, " Sure! And I'll bring over boardgames for us to play too!" Naruto cheered and Sasuke told him to go back to sleep or he wouldn't even be able to wake up in the morning.

(A/N: Wow, I think I made that one a bit too long...)

* * *

Naruto sighed lightly, he saw the light pushing past the curtains and into his room... _'Wait, wasn't I supposed to be actually doing something today..?'_ He sat deep inside his mind until it came to him, putting a bright smile on his face. _'Kiba's coming over today!! Yes! Goodbye boredom, hello someone willing to sneek into the Uchiha Estate to find me!'_ He wanted to jump up and do cartwheels, but knew better of it and tried to calm down. It _was_ only the first connection he's had to the outside world in the one and a half weeks he'd been staying here! Man, this place was so boring! He'd attempted to sneek out on several occasions, but as if on que, the darn teme would appear in front of him and ask him were he was off to, his attempt being foiled... It really sucked! There was no 'sneeking out' when the teme decided to get involved, which made it all the more harder to find different routes out of the house, as well as the room itself. I mean, he was free to explore the house, but he couldn't go outside at all, mad dashes for the door just didn't suffice anymore! So Kiba coming over was a blessing in disguise! "Booyah! This is going to be so much fun! Believe it!" He looked around the empty room and laughed awekwardly while putting a hand behind his head. "Great! I've been here so long, I'm starting to talk to myself!" Suddenly, the door swug cautiously open and in popped the head of the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata. She shyly walked in, followed by Kiba and Shikamaru. Naruto looked confusedly at the three. "... Huh? I thought only you were coming Kiba..? Does Sasuke know you guys came too? I'd hate for him to kick you guys out..." Hinata was the first to reply, "D-don't worry, N-naruto-kun... I wanted t-to come... Y-you're one of my best f-friends..." Next was Shikamaru, "Hmph.. So troublesome... Don't worry about it..." And finally, it was Kiba's turn, "Naruto, there's more people than just me who're worried about your well being..." Naruto smiled brightly at his friends, they all cared for him, and he greatly appreciated it. It always made him feel so light to know that people cared about him, it didn't matter how many, just that there was. They quickly got caught up in conversation, "So, does anyone else know that I'm here..?", "W-well, N-neji-kun does I th-think, he k-kinda figured it out while he w-was watching S-sasuke when he th-thought he was a-acting funny.", "Hmph, other then that, no one knows, or we would've brought over more loud people..." , "Your secrets safe for now, Naruto!" His smile widened, if that was at all possible. "So..." He breathed out finally, his exitement returning, "What're we gonna do?" Everyone looked at each other and smiled, they then started tossing ideas back and forth, realizing that Kiba had indeed brought games, and deciding to first play a four-way battleship. Hinata, after a long while, wound up suprisingly winning it, while Naruto was the first one to loose since his places were kind of 'predictable' as Shikamaru put it. It was after they started playing Monopoly that the Teme entered the room.

* * *

Sasuke glanced around at the four teens. He seemed to have remembered only allowing Kiba to come visit, but now the ever lazey Shikamaru and overly shy Hinata were sitting there, playing random games with his Dobe.. Wait. Scratch that, the Dobe's not his. If he was, the Uchiha knew the blonde would most likely yell at him for it.. But he is pretty dense, there's no telling really. "I seem to remember only inviting Kiba, Naruto..?" Sasuke interogated with a smirk. But the blonde frowned at his antics, "Well, I wanted more people over! It's boring with just two people, no offense Kiba!" He added hastily, earning a nodd from the dog like boy. Then Hinata added, "I-I was worried a-about Naruto! He's m-my good f-friend!" Sasuke sighed, he just wanted to riled up the blonde, not make him livid, so he decided to end his taunting early, saying, "Fine, they can stay. But only because you haven't been outside lately, consider this a treat Dobe." He was about to walk off, when he heard the blonde call out after him in a slightly happier tone, "Thanks for your gracious bringings Teme! Now get over here and sit down! We only just started, so grab a peice and come play!" Sasuke smiled, he'd expected Naruto to gripe and go back to the game, but he'd forgotten how suprising the Dobe could be. He turned and sat down smoothly on the ground, saying, "Don't expect me to go easy on you, Dobe.Earning a, "You wish, Teme!" As his response. Yes, this'd be a fun game indeed...

Ch.4 End

* * *

(Do to Sasuke trying an assassination attempt on Haylie over a sugar cookie, Naruto has taken Sasuke home and is keeping an eye on him while Haylie wraps up.)

Haylie: Do you guys know which 'game' he's referring? I'll let you guess in the reviews and tell you next time! Also, if you got any fun ideas to fill up more of this month besides friends coming over, I'll consider them! And don't worry, more 'sweet moments' from our two are coming, the end of the story'll be the fun part! I don't plan on doing any 'lemons' since I'm not all that great at that crap, but if anyone really wants one, then you can write it, tell me in a review and send it to me, I'll fix it up to my liking and post it with a full kudos to that person (Meaning I'll say it was a split project, and you now had a part in the story!) Either that or it could be an alternate ending!.. But that's a long ways off, so just think about it for now and enjoy reading:D


End file.
